Tata Sumo
|length = |width = |height = |similar = Mahindra Bolero }} Tata Sumo is a multi-utility vehicle produced by India's largest automotive company Tata Motors. The vehicle was launched in 1994 and was one of the first passenger vehicles designed in India. The Sumo received an extensive facelift in 2004 and was renamed the Sumo Victa in face of competition from relatively modern competitors. The Sumo is said to have got its name from Mr Sumant Moolgaonkar, (Su-Mo) who was instrumental in a anumber of revolutionary changes in TELCO and bringing about significant progress. The Sumo is based on Tata Motors' pick-up platform and thus shared most of its other mechanics with other Tata vehicles like the Tata Sierra, Tata Estate. The Tata Sumo originally came with a 1948cc normally aspirated diesel engine. Later, an option of a turbocharged version of the same engine was also offered. Prior to the Sumo, the Indian market had stagnated, where the most modern vehicles in the same class were from Mahindra and Mahindra, primarily derived from the original Willys Jeep models. Upon release, Tata Sumo quickly captured a major segment of the utility automobile market in India. Within three years of its launch Tata Motors sold 100,000 Sumo vehicles. Tata Sumo Victa Launched in 2004 Tata Motors this was a facelift version of Tata Sumo. With all new interiors, the vehicle featured a tachometer, multifunctional instrument panel, power steering, power windows on all four doors, key-less entry and hosts of other comfort features. Tata Spacio Another version, called Tata Spacio was launched in 2005. This has a 2956 cc Direct Injection diesel engine (more popularly known as 4SP 3L DI) which was sourced from the popular Light Commercial Vehicle (LCV) Tata 407. The major changes in Spacio were in the powertrain. Riding on a longer wheelbase as compared to earlier version, Spacio used different Engine, Transmission, Rear Axle and Tires specifically to get better Fuel Economy. Apart from being a 'No-Frills' version, the prominent visual difference between Spacio and Sumo was the presence of round headlamps instead of the rectangular ones. A soft top version of the Spacio called the Spacio ST was also introduced for the rural markets. In early 2007 Tata Motors launched Spacio Gold Plus . This version received the Turbocharged engine of the 4SP family and offered increased power of 70 PS (at 3000 rpm) and 223 Nm Torque (at 2200 rpm). Tata Sumo Victa Turbo DI |length = |width = |height = |weight = approx. |similar = Toyota Innova Chevrolet Tavera Mahindra Bolero }} In later part of the 2007, Tata Motors launched the upgraded version of the Spacio Gold Plus variant. Christened as Sumo Victa DI , the power-train was carried over from the Spacio and the body styling and interiors were carried from Sumo Victa viz the positioning of the spare wheel was changed from the rear tailgate to the underbody of the vehicle. This model comes in 7 and 9 seater variants and is very much popular with private transporters & contract taxi vendors because of its lower cost and good fuel economy. Sumo Victa Turbo DI Specifications The Sumo Victa DI is available in 4 Trim Levels viz CX, LX, EX and GX. The basic trim (CX) comes without Power Steering and Air-conditioning and stripped down interiors. However the top trim (GX) comes with Power Steering, Power Windows, Keyless Central Locking, Front and Rear Fog Lamps, Rear Washer and Wiper, Music System, Engine Immobiliser and HVAC. Tata Sumo Grande (2008-present) Tata launched the Sumo Grande on January 10, 2008 powered with a new generation 2200 cc DICOR ('D'irect 'I'njection 'Co'mmon 'R'ail) engine. It is named after the Sumo due to its success. It features completely different body work. It lies below the Tata Safari in Tata's product portfolio. Gallery File:Tata sumo.jpg|The Tata Sumo in Indian Army (Rear) File:Tata sumo (1).jpg|The Tata Sumo in Indian Army(Front) File:MHV Tata Sumo 03.jpg|Tata Sumo (Rear) File:MHV Tata Sumo 02.jpg|Tata Sumo (Front) File:Tata-sumo.jpg|Tata-sumo File:Victa-di-frq.jpg|Victa-di-frq File:Victa DI Rear Quarter.jpg|Victa DI Rear Quarter References External links * Tata Sumo official website Sumo Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1994 Category:Tata Group Category:Trucks built in India